CreepyDecks : El terror en los Mazos
by master.chief.spartan201
Summary: Los Creepypastas representan la parte terrorífica del siglo 21, durante los años recientes, hemos sufrido con el miedo que estos nos han dado, demostrando que el genero del Terror tiene salvacion justo cuando estaba perdido. Siempre hemos estado seguros pues no existen, pero Yuma y Anna enfrentaran a estas criaturas, ademas de descubrir nuevos sentimientos uno con el otro.
1. Un Amor Inesperado

Yu Gi Oh: El terror en los mazos

**No soy Dueño de Yu Gi Oh Zexal, ni de los Creepypastas que saldrán aquí.**

**Antes que nada este Fic, tiene BazookaShippig (Yuma x Anna), porque, creo que si quedan como pareja, y además es divertido imaginar la cara de Kat y Kotori cuando ven a Yuma con "Otra" XD**

Capitulo 1: El terror comienza

Primero algo para que cuando llegue el momento de que pase y saben que pasara, cuenta una leyenda que los discos de duelo se hicieron con una piedra especial, que al momento de que 2 personas que están destinadas a estar juntos y si poseen estas piedras, las piedras se iluminaran como señal que su destino es estar junto, ¿Por qué estas piedras fuero insertadas en los discos de duelo? , fueron puestas en los discos de duelo debido a que tenían una buena carga para controlar la energía de los discos de duelo, que al no ser controlada esta energía hará que el disco de duelo explote.

Esto sucede después de que Anna es empujada por su Hermana y esta abrazara a Yuma y cayeran por las escaleras y lo que paso fue.

Cayeron, se besaron, Anna corrió, Yuma fue por ella, la invito a una cita al cine y fueron, había pasado un dia después de eso.

-Yuma, te noto muy feliz- Astral

-Si-Yuma(Tono: suspiro feliz)

-Debe ser por tu reciente cita con Anna-Astral

-ehh….Este…-Yuma

-Tu tartamudeo lo explica-Astral

-YUMA!-Kotori(Tono: Emputada(o sea Enojada pero como soy mexicano, envés de decir Enojada o Enojado digo Emputada o Emputado XD))

-Oh No-Yuma

-¿A donde fuiste corriendo ayer?- Kotori

-ehh….-Yuma

-no le diras que fuiste con Anna-Astral

-Astral!-Yuma

-FUISTE CON ANNA!-Kotori

-ohoh, AAAAAAAAAAA-Yuma (Salio corriendo hecho madres(Repito humor Mexicano XD))

-Yuma Ven aqui-Kotori

Kotori lo persiguió hasta la escuela pero se le perdió de vista.

Mientras tanto Anna estaba pensando en lo que paso

*-Al fin tuve la cita con yuma, pero, porque no dejo de pensar en el-*Anna

Flashback

-¿Quieres comer un Helado antes de entrar al cine?- Yuma

-si, claro- Anna

Yuma y Anna compraron un helado, y lo empezaron a comer mientras platicaban para conocerse mas, astral noto que ambos tienen varios aspectos similares, son determinados, no se rinden fácilmente, hacen tonterías que hacen reír, comen mucho y tienen varios gustos similares.

Después de comer el helado fueron al cine a ver un maratón de películas llamadas: "Jeff the killer" "Slender 84-B" y "Eyeless Jack", Anna fingio temor para que Yuma la abrazara, lo cual hiso.

Fin Flasback

*-hmm….. tal vez por el abrazo no dejo de pensar en el-*Anna

-Hola Anna-Yuma

-Yuma, hola-Anna

Se abrazaron y comenzaron a platicar.

-¿Como te fue Yuma?-Anna

-Bien, bastante bien-Yuma

-¿Por qué?-Anna

-Estoy contigo y abrazándote ¿Cómo no podía estar bien?-Yuma

-Aww, Yuma-Anna

En un callejón cercano viendo la situación.

-JAJAJAJA pronto se les acabara el amor-¿?

Cuando Yuma y Anna estaban caminando un extraño tipo apareció y reto a Yuma a un Duelo y Yuma acepto

-Por cierto cual es tu nombre-Yuma

-Blake, mi nombre es Blake- Blake

Yuma 4000/ Blake 4000

TB# = Turno Blake (Numero de turno)

-TB1: Juego a Liu la Victima en modo de ataque y 3 cartas boca abajo- Blake

Carta: Liu la victima Estrellas 4: ATK: 1700 DEF: 1700 Tipo: Guerrero/Efecto Atributo: Obscuridad Efecto: Esta carta destruye una carta Mágica o de Trampa, si antes destruyo un monstruo del campo adversario, si esta carta es destruida por batalla ambos jugadores, envían el monstruo más débil en ataque de la mano al cementerio y el dueño del monstruo más débil enviado al cementerio pierde la mitad de los puntos de ataque del monstruo, si un jugador no tiene monstruos el efecto se negara.

-Yuma, ten cuidado este tipo parece ser un oponente fuerte- Astral

-*si se nota* oye que carta es esa –Yuma

-Es una carta del Deck CreepyKillers- Blake

-¿Que clase de Deck es ese?- Yuma

-Uno de Creepypasta-Blake

-Creepypastas, ¿Cómo es posible?-

-Yuma, ten cuidado-Anna

En eso Kotori, Cat, "Presidente de la clase", Rei, Shark, Rio, Bronk y Flip, a ver el duelo.

-Yuma, ¿Con quien peleas?-Shark

-Con un sujeto llamado Blake, un CreepyDuelista (Por su deck)-Anna

-¿CreepyDuelista?, ¿Que deck usa?-Kotori

-Uno de Creepypastas-Yuma

-No puede ser volvieron Cartas a esos Monstruos!-Bronk

-Esto dara mucho miedo-PC

-Es el Deck CreepyPasta 3, y hay 4 CreepyDecks-Blake

-¿En serio? Y porque me cuentas esto-Yuma

-Porque cuando vencemos a peleadores con estos Decks, esta gema se llena de energía y con esa energía sumiremos al mundo en una pesadilla- Blake

-¿crees que me dejare vencer?-Yuma

-ehh…SI-Blake

TY# = Turno de Yuma (Numero de Turno)

-TY1: Pero, olvidas que es mi turno Robo Carta, pongo 3 cartas boca abajo y juego la carta Magica "More Life" y elijo de sacrificio a Gogo Golem-

Carta: More Life Tipo: Magica Normal

Sacrificando un monstruo de la mano ganas 500 PV

Yuma 4500/Blake 4000

-Juego a Gogo Ghost en modo de ataque y activo el efecto de Gogo Ghost y revivo a Gogo Golem en modo de Defensa y ataco a Liu–Yuma

Gogo Ghost 1900 Atk/Liu 1700 Atk

-Activo el efecto de Liu, cuando es destruido debemos enviar a nuestro monstruo más débil en ataque al cementerio, y luego el jugador con el monstruo más débil recibirá de daño la mitad de los puntos de ataque de su monstruo – Blake

-Mi monstruo más débil es el Mago Gagaga 1500 Atk- Yuma

-Mi monstruo más débil es Jane la Victima 1400 Atk-Blake

Carta: Jane Estrellas: 4 Atk: 1400/Def: 1200 Atributo: Guerrero/Efecto Tipo: Obscuridad Cuando esta carta es enviada de la mano al cementerio por efecto de un monstruo, le permite al jugador de la carta sacar 2 cartas. Si una de las cartas tiene el nombre "La Victima" puede invocarlo especialmente.

Yuma 4500 / Blake 3100

-TB2: El efecto de Jane a Victima me permite sacar 2 cartas cuando es enviada al cementerio y una de las cartas que saque es Jeff la Victima y cuando es invocado especialmente puedo llamar a Sonrisa malévola- Blake

Carta: Jeff la Victima Estrellas: 5 Atk: 1900/Def: 1800 Atributo: Guerrero/Efecto Tipo: Obscuridad Invocación Especial: Aumenta 1 nivel. Invocación Normal: Aumenta su ataque en 200 por cada carta con el nombre "La Victima"

Carta: Sonrisa Malévola Estrellas 6: Atk: 2200/Def: 2000 Atributo: Demonio/Efecto Tipo: Obscuridad Esta carta es llamada especial mente cuando se encuentra "Jeff la Victima" en el campo y cuando es usada en una XYZ aumenta 400 puntos de ataque al monstruo invocado.

-¡DOS Monstruos Nivle 6!- Yuma

-Ahora hago una invocación XYZ, Ven Jeff The Killer – Blake

Carta: Jeff The Killer Rango: 6 Atk: 3000/Def:2500 Atributo: Demonio/XYZ/Efecto Tipo: Obscuridad invocación: 2 monstruos nivel 6 Por cada Material Sacrificado, le permite destruir un monstruo del campo,Tras ser invocado se debe esperar 1 turno para atacar o usar su efecto .

-¡Jeff the killer! El ascecino de la película que vimos Yuma-Anna

-Si, Y es muy fuerte-Yuma

-¿Cómo que la película que "Vieron"?-Kotori

-Si a que se refieren con eso-Cat

-Luego les decimos primero debo acabar este duelo-Yuma

Fin Capitulo 1

Gracias por leer :D


	2. Casi Me mata Jeff The Killer (Preview)

Anuncios de los Episodios del Fic:

Halo Revolucion Humana-Capitulo 2 Temporada 2 Proceso Total: 30%

Halo Revolucion Humana-Capitulo 3 Temporada 2 Proceso Total: 60%

(Hubo un error con Revolucion Humana y termine iniciando el 3 y no el 2 hacia que cuando termine e lo volvere a subir)

Te Amo Lucy West-Capitulo 6 Proceso Total: 60%

CreepyDecks (En Reconstruccion)

Inazuma Pokemon-Capitulo 8 YA ESTA, Capitulo 9 Proceso Total: 2%

Teletrasportandome a Wakfu- Capitulo 7 Proceso Total: 00%

El Muro (Naruto x Sword Art Online II)-Ya esta el CAPITULO 9

Capitulo 11 Proceso Total: 40% (YA ESTA AL FIN EL 10)

Capitulo 12: Proceso Total: 10%

Tiempo Corrompido Capitulo 4: 50% (Ya esta el 3)

Apocalipsis Zombie (Multi - Crossover de Varias peliculas y series de Zombies) : 25%

Nuevos Fics

Los Vengadores Z-Capitulo 1 Proceso Total: 60%

Dragon Ball Z: Hola Naruto!-Capitulo 1 Proceso Total 20%

Esten Atentos a Cambios y a la subida del Episodio Real n.n: GENTE SE SUSPENDEN TEMPORALMENTE TODOS LOS FICS, VOLVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII y con nuevas ideas que nos veneficiaran a todos n.n


End file.
